


Allegro Appassionato

by kendallnicola



Series: Life As It Passes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life, They have such a healthy relationship, Yuri and JJ are amazing parents, Yuri is hurt but perseveres, they adopt :O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky have been living in their cabin in northern British Colombia,with their kids, for a while now. After Yuri's win at the Grand Prix Final, Victor's win at the Four Continents, and then Yuuri's surprising win at World's (after pulling second in every aforementioned event), the couple decided that they needed a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because why wouldn't Phichit go into filmography? There's barely any talking in this. It's mostly action and emotion. French: mon cher is my dear and mon trésor is my treasure. I learned French and English at the same time so I tried to incorporate it a little bit. It's not as much as I like though.

Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky have been living in their cabin in northern British Columbia,with their kids, for a while now. After Yuri's win at the Grand Prix Final, Victor's win at the Four Continents, and then Yuuri's surprising win at World's (after pulling second in every aforementioned event), the couple decided that they needed a break from skating.

That break turned into both of them fully retiring. Yuri had torn his rotator cuff, pulled a hamstring, and his Achilles on on his right side when he had a very nasty fall during the World Championships. A concussion and broken nose were also included in that deal and it was then and there he decided to call it quits. Bleeding and broken on the ice that he so cherished, the ice chewed him up and spit him back out into Jean's arms.

That was also when JJ decided to retire as well. He had seen what the ice could do to a person before; but now that he was seeing it done to a person who truly loved it, he wanted to flee from the cold expanse.

He and Yuri lived with his parents in Quebec after Yuri's surgeries. He had them done in the states by doctors with new technologies. As soon as Yuri could walk without assistance, he was admitted to a wellness center and was working with a physical and an occupational therapist. JJ was there every day too. He worked side by side with the therapist and learned every way he could help Yuri recover quicker.

After fours months of intensive training and therapy, Yuri was released from the wellness center's care. To celebrate, Jean took him skating. They danced lazy circles without any music and shared soft kisses every time they passed each other. Yuri's hair had grown well past his shoulders and he kept fussing with it. The next thing he knew, JJ was skating a tight circle around him.

JJ stopped behind Yuri and started a loosed French braid at the top of his head. He tied it at the bottom and spun Yuri around. Even with skates on Yuri still had to look up into his boyfriend's eyes. Yuri put a sure hand around JJ's waist and one threaded through the hair that was being grown out behind his head. Yuri searched his eyes and found the love he was looking for. He pulled JJ down for a kiss and the only things on his mind were the taste of his lover and the agape in his heart.

====

After two years of living with Jean's parents and siblings, they buy a house together. It's two hours away from JJ's parents. It's small. Small meaning: Yuri didn't let JJ spend over six hundred thousand dollars. It's got four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms and it's more space than they'll ever need but they can have guest rooms and a gym.

Fast forward one year and they're out one-night walking hand in hand down the main strip in a busy part of the city. Snow is dusting everything white and the date is December first. JJ stops Yuri in front of the excessively large Christmas tree and turns to face him. He grabs Yuri's other hand in his own and his brown eyes bore into Yuri's blue ones.

"Yuri, mon cher, mon trésor, in these last few years, you have given me more life than I have received from anything else during my existence. I want to be this happy with you for the rest of my life. I want to adopt children with you. I want you to dance on my tour. I want you to fit yourself into every part of my life because I can't imagine it without you."

Yuri is crying. JJ's crying. Spectators have stopped and have started filming because 'is that Jean-Jacques?!'. There's also a certain Thai spectator who has filmed the entire thing with a high definition camera. It's like he knew they would be here!

Jean sinks to one knee and pulls a ring box out of his pocket. Yuri sinks to his knees in front of him as JJ forms the question. "Yuri, will you marry me?" Yuri lunges at JJ and hugs him and peppers his face with kisses.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes! I love you so much!" Yuri pulls back and neither of them minds that they're sitting in the snow. JJ pulls the ring out of the velvet and slides it onto Yuri's finger with shaking hands. Yuri's ring has nothing on the katsudon's but Yuri and Jean-Jacques' love has nothing on Viktor and Yuuri's.

The ring is golden with silver glinting in the light. Small diamonds are placed around the top and bottom of the band. Yuri hold his hand out like he saw Viktor do all those years ago. JJ caught his attention by handing a matching band. Yuri took his time to inspect it and he noticed small curves of engraving on the inside.

"JJ Yura 12/1/20" Yuri read aloud. He slid the ring onto Jean's finger and kissed it. "You always have to kiss the king's ring."

JJ smiled and pulled them up together. They shared a passionate kiss that was met was thunderous applause. It caused the newly engaged couple to return to reality. JJ grabbed Yuri's hand and they started walking towards a cafe not too far away. "I haven't heard a king joke from you in years, Yura."

"I heard your theme song on the radio today. It brought me back, to say the least."

They walked up to a suspicious looking man they Yuri normally would have avoided but JJ just went right ahead and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Phichit, buddy! Good to see you!"

"Likewise, and I got the whole thing for you and it's super good. You're gonna love it!" Phichit shook a rather large camera that was in his hands and then they all sat down.

"Phichit recorded the whole thing for us. He's retired as well and is now working in filmography." JJ said as he swung an arm around Yuri.

"It's true. I mostly direct skating events. Gotta get my friends all them good shots! I also manage professional skater's social medias so we don't have another 'code Viktor'." Phichit said with a sigh. He looked down at his watch and sighed again. "While this has been fun, it was only coincidence that I was near here for today. My husband, you know him, Seung Gil Lee, is having an operation done in three days in the states. I have to start driving back to the hotel now." They all stood and hugged. JJ and Yuri wished Seung Gil good luck and they sent him their prayers.

JJ and Yuri drove home that night and they felt lighter than air.

====

"Hey, cher, can you bring the truck around back. It has the supplies for Michael and Ophelia's tree house." JJ called to Yuri from the backyard.

After three years in the city and in their big house, they grew tired of the routine. They sold the house and moved out to a cabin in Fort Nelson. They had lived here for three years already and had adopted Michael Jacques Leroy-Plisetsky and Ophelia Jane Leroy-Plisetsky. Michael was five and Ophelia was eleven. Michael has blond hair and blue eyes. Even if they didn't look exactly like Yuri's, he still felt even more connected to the boy. Ophelia had been adopted when she was nine and had been with the couple for two years already. She had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and beautiful dark skin.

She looked so much like JJ during the summer when he tanned that it was insane. She spent a lot of time outside with him too, so she acted like him quite a bit. They even had a dog (even if he was a cat person, people can change). The dog's name was Makka, a nod to Makkachin, and she was the happiest and most protective poodle in all of British Columbia.

Yuri grabbed the keys and started JJ's truck, but he instantly froze. Allegro Appassionato in B Minor was fluting through the speakers and Yuri was suddenly thrust back seven years into the past when he and Jean had first gotten together. He smiled and backed out of the driveway and drove through the grass and around to the backyard. He jumped out of the truck and let his long limbs carry him straight to Jean.

Yuri had gained significant height over JJ the past four years and it was evident in the way Yuri effortlessly picked him up and spun him around. He planted JJ back down and kissed him breathless. They pulled apart after an eternity and pushed their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" Jean intertwines their hands and pushed their bodies impossibly closer.

"Allegro Appassionato in B Minor. It's been seven years and I love you more every day." Yuri pulled his head away and bumped Jean's nose with his, forcing him to look up. "I'd have you right here, listening to Partizan Hope, if the kids weren't in the living room," Yuri told him in a deep vibrating tone that made Jean's toes curl.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

JJ kissed Yuri this time and it had more fever and passion behind it than the first kiss if that was even possible. Yuri nosed at the crook of JJ's neck and was about to bite down when he heard, "EW! Papa's eating Daddy's face again." Yuri smiled into JJ's neck before pulling away.

"I was not, Mikey, but I can eat yours!" Yuri took off running after Michael around the back yard. They weaved through the trees before Yuri actually caught him. They play wrestled and Michael won.

Jean-Jacques Leroy-Plisetsky watched in awe as his husband made the most joyous sounds fall from his son's mouth and he thought, "This is it. I'm actually living my dream and it's worth the mega hyphenated name." JJ laughed to himself and ran after Yuri who was running after Michael again.

"Let's go inside and make sandwiches for when Ophelia gets home from school."

"Sounds like a plan, Dad."

"He's so much like you." Yuri and JJ say to each other at the same time. They smile are share a quick kiss before starting on the food.

"Life is good." They both think.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! if you want to scream with me my tumblr is @victuurioonice. I ship literally every ship in this show except anything that breaks up leoji. pls help me im trash.


End file.
